


Asylum Camelot 卡美洛庇护所

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 圆桌骑士群像，疯人院paro，时间设定为20世纪中后推的cp有高兰，贝崔（戏份不算多），以讲故事为主cp为辅圆桌骑士成员有部分为精神病患者/精神病院工作者未完结，尽量不坑……
Relationships: Bedivere/Tristan, Gawain/Lancelot, 贝崔, 高兰 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Asylum Camelot 卡美洛庇护所

  
I  
  
“亲爱的哥哥，我已经在大学城安顿下来了。有四个室友，房租每月70美元，加上伙食费和水电，奖学金都可以覆盖，等我找到了兼职工作兴许还能寄些钱给你。我希望你在特勒尔生活愉快，请回信告诉我你的腿的情况。”  
爱你的加雷斯  
  
长途汽车一小时的颠簸之后，高文到来到了达拉斯城以东的小镇特勒尔。他搬进祖父留下的一所旧民宅，在盛开着几簇丁香的残败院子里的邮筒中发现了来自妹妹的信，它到得比高文还早。  
  
房子坐落在一个死气沉沉的住宅区。现在是下午4点，稀疏的街灯还没有亮起来，各家各户也还未打开电灯，唯有毗邻高文房子的一户人家的窗中射出橘黄色的暖光。高文将身子探到围栏的另一侧，依稀看到门牌上蚀刻着几个烫金字母:FUJIMARU——一个陌生的外国姓氏。他在想是否应该在第一天拜访邻居，可这轻微的动作使左膝盖又疼起来了，膝盖骨下的神经突突跳动着，高文弯曲另一条腿跪坐在地上，伸直病肢按揉膝盖缓解疼痛。  
  
还是先回房间去吧，逐渐阴冷的空气另高文感到不适。明天他还要会见他这座城市里指定的家庭医生，再去州立医院取些药。  
  
高文的腿病是一次弹伤留下的后遗症，但所幸子弹没有射中要害部位，所幸战友还有力气背他回营地，所幸有限的战地医生在伤口开始感染前注意到了他。然而，粗陋的手术取出子弹后，他的半月板组织受到了不可逆的损伤，还导致了关节腔积液的问题，此后他一直被伴发性关节炎和关节活动受限困扰着。这就意味着他再也不能回到战前的生活了。曾经的他作为棒球教练供养妹妹，后来父亲欠下的债款把他推上了异国的战场。他们的母亲呢？她在多年前意外失踪了，但这就是另一个故事了。  
  
翌日清早，他先是到租车行取他租赁的一辆二手福特车，然后去了城里最大的综合超市，买了咖啡壶、一条新的手织毛毯、洗涤剂、两件7折的棉布衬衫、香烟、牛奶、全麦面包，脱水通心粉，还有一些常见的蔬菜。他赶在中午之前来到了医院。  
  
医生是一个一头银色长发的瘦高男人，脸上涂脂抹粉，外表看不出年龄，他的嗓音柔和，说起话来却拖腔迈气，装模作样的。几乎和上一位医生开出的一摸一样的诊断证明听得高文很不耐烦，他只记住了这个人名叫梅林。处方单上除了往常用过的醋氯芬酸类药物和止痛药，还有一种主要成分为溴化钾的镇定剂——一种温和的安眠药，而正是这额外的药品给高文添了点麻烦。或许，从巧合与因果的角度来看，这不止是一桩小“麻烦”。  
  
“先生，我们很抱歉。您的处方包含一种我院无法提供的药，请到以下地址的分院领取。”  
  
戴着一次性塑胶手套的手从柜台下方的挡板中伸出来，递给高文一张便签，上面写着：布里恩街1200号。  
  
此时暴雨骤降，高文打算先回家吃个简便的午餐，顺便把他的轻型折叠手杖放进车子里备用，因为雨天很容易使关节肿痛。  
  
他抵达州立医院西区时已经是下午3点了，阵雨完全停了，年久失修的坑坑洼洼的公路上有一滩滩积水，逐渐放晴的天空仍显得雾霭缭绕。这里是更为萧瑟的市郊，几栋灰色的大楼孤零零地立在平坦的原野上，没有广告牌、报亭、公交站牌，除了200米处高速路入口闪闪烁烁的信号灯以外看不到任何现代气息。高文把车停在人行道旁，往自动收费机里投了一个镍币后就往医院大门走去。  
  
这里的石灰院墙除了几处剥落，基本维持着整洁完好的状态，装有机械链条的铁栅栏门是新安装的，黑色的铁柱光滑发亮。奇怪的是，明明门诊开放时段，这里却大门紧闭，连一个可供行人通行的缝隙都不留。“难道因为这里是住院部？”高文暗想。正当他走近时，门卫小屋里依稀能看到有个人影在移动，他又向前走了几步，就看到一位四肢修长的青年从小屋正面走了出来。  
  
他有一双温和的绿眼睛，柔顺的银色的长发梳理得整齐，两条细细的马尾辫垂在后背。“又是这种罕见的银发，难道特勒尔人是什么古老的种族遗留的后裔吗？”高文心里嘀咕着，毫无疑问，他想起了上午见到的那位家庭医生。  
  
银发绿眼的青年恭敬地向他微笑，没有攀谈，甚至没有确认来者信息，就按下按钮为高文打开了铁门。后者正要向看门人说明来意，青年却只是微笑着向他点头，高文一时语塞，向他回以礼貌的微笑后就忐忑地走进了大门。  
  
里面是一个十分开阔的大院子，建有砖石小路和长椅，几丛景观植物在早春时分看起来有些衰败，只有盛开的迎春花散发出淡淡的芳香，如果没有灰色的医院建筑矗立在中央，这里完全称得上一个街心公园。有几个穿着灰蓝色条纹病服的人在远处慢悠悠地溜达，其中有两个人留意到高文这个来访者，都站定，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看。高文从这平静的氛围里嗅出了一丝诡异，他不想多做逗留，就沿着最近的小路向大楼的入口走去。  
  
“哦唷！”  
  
地面传来男人的叫声，高文这才感觉到脚底下的异常，他的一只脚踩在了一个软绵绵的物体上——一个青年赤裸的手臂。  
  
“啊……抱歉。”高文深吸一口气。  
  
高文无需为自己的冒失道歉，因为躺在这里的男人实在是怪异，他就好像是这场大雨的灌溉下滋长出的一棵蘑菇一样，那么的难以察觉，与地面和庭院融为一体。他有一头飘逸的火红色长发，呈扇形在地上铺展开，他的头正枕着生长路旁的矮茱萸灌木，红色的茎杆像是把他的红发吞噬了一样；而他穿在身上的条纹病服已经被淋得湿透，颜色变深，几乎和深灰色石板路同色。就是这样一个拥有保护色的男人，安逸地泡在雨水里度过了整个午休时间。  
  
“至少扶我起来送我回房间啊！哦唷……”红发男人回应他，仍紧闭双眼。  
  
“我说，您为什么要躺在这里淋雨啊，全身都湿透了，这样肯定要生病的！”高文不解地问。  
  
“我躺下午睡的时候天气晴好，谁能料到突然降下那么大的雨把我淋了个措手不及！”地上的男人抱怨道，却也不睁开眼睛看看高文。  
  
“您完全可以躲进屋里啊！”  
  
“但我是个可怜的瞎子，下雨路面那么滑，今天那个不称职的门卫也不来帮帮我……”  
  
说这话时男人的眼球在眼睑下轱辘轱辘转动着。高文在战场上见过不少眼部被炸伤的士兵，他们中很多不幸致盲的人在伤口痊愈后眼睑无法正常闭合，灰蓝的虹膜向上翻着，坏死的眼球干瘪变形，被浓稠的分泌物牢牢粘在眼眶里。依照高文的经验判断，这位“盲人”先生的眼球形状正常、活动自如，看起来不像失去视力的人。  
  
“我扶您到候诊室去吧。”  
  
“哪有什么候诊室！这里可是疯人院！”  
  
“疯人院？”  
  
“您…您是新来的吧？又是一个蒙在鼓里被家人强行扭送来的……”“盲人”搔了搔下巴，然后朝高文的方向伸出手来，指尖还差5cm就要碰到高文的鼻子，“幸会，我叫崔斯坦，来这里一年了，虽然瞎了，还是有能帮得上忙的地方。”  
  
高文后退了一步握住他伸过来的手，回答：“幸会，我是高文。但是让您失望了，我不这里的病人，只是个来取药的常…常规患者！”  
  
“哦？我相信您，可您是怎么进来的？”崔斯坦狐疑地问。  
  
“我想，大概是门卫把我人认成别的什么人了，门口那位先生一副好像认识我的表情…”  
  
“贝德维尔啊，他果然记性不太好。”  
  
“总之我先扶您进屋吧。”  
  
高文架起崔斯坦的一只胳膊，毫不费力地把他从地上拎了起来，他比看起来的还要消瘦。  
  
“等一下，是那个人的气息，”崔斯坦耸起鼻子在空气中嗅了嗅，“我想请您带我去一个地方。”  
  
他们绕过院子里的小水洼小心翼翼地行走，高文作为向导让“盲人”的一只手搭在他的肩上。依照崔斯坦指示的方向，他们绕过主楼，经过病人的住宿区，径直向内院走去，来到位于东北角一栋外墙爬满常青藤的建筑前——这是这座病院的另一部分，一栋几乎隐匿在午后薄雾里的不起眼的小楼。  
  
建筑被另一层窄窄的围墙环绕，只留一个仅能容两人并排通行的门，门上同样安装了细密的铁栅栏，而围墙顶端的水泥里埋了骇人的金属倒刺，俨然一座戒备森严的监狱。这个隐秘的第二病区在二人的视线中逐渐清晰起来，高文透过铁门看到里面有一团随风飘动的白色。  
  
“你好啊，悲伤的崔斯坦。”  
  
一个低沉却颇有穿透力的男声从这座堡垒里传出。  
  
“你好，忧郁的兰斯洛特。”“盲人”寻着声音快步走到铁门前，把他的向导抛在十步以外的地方。  
  
高文跟着崔斯坦走近，才看清了声音的主人的样貌。是一个一袭白衣的青年，瘦高，肩膀宽阔，一尘不染的衣服白得刺眼，他的一双脚上套着蓝色鞋套，裤管处被人细心地用松紧带扎起来，使他看起来像一架由白色绸布包裹的昂贵竖琴。他的一头乱蓬蓬的暗紫色长发一半垂在肩上，另一半还掖在领口里，一张雕塑般的灰白色脸庞从紫色中探出来，向来者友好地微笑；丰满的额头、隆起的眉骨下一双眼睛闪烁着紫色的光。  
  
“今天来了新人啊。”青年说，紫色的眼睛落在高文身上。  
  
高文暗自纳闷为什么这里的人都默认他是需要住院的精神病人。  
  
“噢，这是高文，他不是这里的，是迷路莫名其妙闯进来的。”崔斯坦耸耸肩。  
  
“说不定是要去隔壁州立医院的。先生，您得先从对面的正门出去，然后在前面的十字路口折返，绕到路的另一侧，才能看到州立医院的大门。”兰斯洛特说，同时伸出手指在空中比划着，耐心地为高文指路。  
  
真是热情殷勤，关怀备至啊，高文心想，这位叫兰斯洛特的人打破了他脑海里的“精神科医生都是一只手拿着电棍另一只手拿着电椅开关的可怕的怪人”的固有印象。  
  
“谢谢您，兰斯洛特医生。”  
  
“医……生……”栅栏内的人瞪大眼睛，瞳仁以惊人的速度由紫变黑，黯淡下去，坠入深邃眼眶的漩涡中。  
  
高文这才意识到他判断失误，而这小小的失误似乎要招致失控的事态。  
  
还没等他开口解释，兰斯洛特一双嶙峋的手就抓住铁栏杆摇晃起来，他全身颤抖，喉咙里漏出一声嘶哑的吼叫。  
  
“啊啊啊……唔！”  
  
情急之中崔斯坦将手伸进栏杆中，一把扼住兰斯洛特的喉咙，有一刹那高文瞥见那双紧闭的眼睛突然睁开，他的瞳仁是大型猫科动物一样的金色。  
  
“你这傻瓜最好安静一点，不然被人听见了又要被关起来5天不能外出！”崔斯坦这会儿眼睛又重新闭上了，他小声警告兰斯洛特。  
  
兰斯洛特跪在地上剧烈地咳嗽，他的“盲人”朋友无奈地蹙起眉头，从潮湿的上衣口袋里掏出一份日报。  
  
“来，我是想让你读报给我听的，告诉我今天都发生了什么事。”  
  
兰斯洛特还在痉挛的手颤巍巍地接住了崔斯坦递过来的报纸，笨手笨脚地翻开，被浸湿的头版页被他笨拙的动作给撕烂了。他开始读一则交通事故的报导，低沉的嗓音机械地念出一个个音节。  
  
崔斯坦叹了一口气，转而对高文说：“你知道怎么去隔壁医院了吧，今天就到这里吧，来，这是一点小费，谢谢你为我带路。”  
  
崔斯坦从裤袋里取出几枚硬币，递给高文。  
  
“不，我不能收你的钱……”高文坚决地摇头。  
  
“你就拿着吧，院长会给我们这些被允许自由活动的病人一些零用钱，可是小卖部里实在没什么好东西，香烟每人每日限量3支……”崔斯坦解释道，“如果你还是觉得不好意思，就替我给门卫的那个书呆子买些咖啡吧，这里能喝到的咖啡味道都像牛屎一样。”  
  
“好吧。兰斯洛特先生…他真的没问题吗？”  
  
“别在意，这是常有的事，他有时会这样突然发作。不过，我觉得他还挺喜欢你的。”崔斯坦补充道，似乎是在安慰高文。  
  
高文独自离开了，经过大门时向门卫的贝德维尔先生解释自己的来意，对方却不停地为这场误会和高文可能受到的惊扰表达歉意。

tbc


End file.
